Crossing Points
by Kaname Hatake
Summary: This was a request from rocknrolla575. I do like writing Ken/Yu One-Shots and this will be my first Official Story for their pairing. Rated M for future Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

In Soul Society one of the great Four Noble Houses; the Main Branch consisted of 7 Nobles. The Noble House of the Shiba Clan; the Clan's Patriarch was Isshin Shiba former Captain of the 10th Division. His niece Kukaku Shiba, nephew Ganju Shiba and he had 3 children: Ichigo Shiba, Karin Shiba and Yuzu Shiba with the addition of his daughter-in-law Orihime Shiba.

6 decades before when Ichigo was younger, they had gone out over the next Rukongai District when a Hollow claimed the life of his Wife Masaki. He remembers Kukaku in tears running over to him and informing him that his beloved wife died protecting his son. From that day forth Ichigo vowed to protect his sisters, he demanded to learn all of the Shiba Firework Kido under both Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko.

Now at the age of 172 his son Ichigo was Captain of the 7th Division, his Wife Orihime being 3rd Seat in the Fourth Division. His daughters Karin and Yuzu were completing their final 6th Year in Shino Academy. Kukaku and Ganju usually remained in their Manor usually going out to Rukongai for 'fresh air'. It _did_ get stuffy inside the City of Sereitei.

"Oi!" brown eyes widened alarmed, "what the hell are you doing out of school grounds?" Shinji snickered watching the girl blush, kami forbid-Kensei was so oblivious! Rose smiled greeting the girl politely,

"Yuzu!" Karin called out up ahead, "come on Orihime-chan is waiting for us!"

"Ah, umm excuse me" the girl mumbled meekly and hurried ahead.

"So much for being a noble," the silver haired Captain muttered,

"Do you want her to be like those spit fire siblings of hers?" the other shivered visibly, Shinji laughed "Yuzu-chan is fine the way she is; sweet, gentle and polite, kami if that girl was anything like Ichigo or Karin-chan…". The girl always seemed to draw his attention one way or another, maybe it was because she wasn't like any Noble he's ever met…it's more than that, he just can't put his finger on it.

He was in denial, but he's known the brat since she was a little tyke it was a bit disturbing to think that the little toddler who used to cling to him when he was first became a Captain over a Century ago had grown up and he held some sort of _unprofessional _affection towards her.

He was a grown man, even if he was aware that he held some sort of affection towards her it wasn't quite clear what it was, the mere thought of _love_ had him cringing in disgust. He wasn't the kind of person or the best choice of a partner towards a sweet, gentle girl like her. He shook his head clearing the thoughts; there was no use thinking about something that was never going to happen.

Karin Shiba or also known as Karin Kurosaki (she perfered her mother's surname) snickered as she watched Jinta a Rukongai brat trip on his own feet, this was her hobby sneaking out of Sereitei to play soccer with the kids from Rukongai she grew up with. Jinta was Urahara's adopted son, Urahara Kisuke Captain of the 12 Division who was also, childhood friends with Yoruichi Shihoin Captain of the 2nd Division.

Speaking of which...

"Karin-chan!" something soft hit the side of her head, "visiting Ururu and Jinta eh?" the long purple haired woman spoke giving a cheshire grin. "Where's your boyfriend, the little white haired brat of a Captain? Mini-taichou is what Shinji calls him, isn't it?" the black haired female turned red.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"And he's not a midget," Jinta sneered,

"You're so dead you red-head freak!" Karin snapped whirling around to murder the-boobs? "put some clothes on, I get it if you do it to Ichii-nii to tease him, but i'm a girl!" the woman laughed shifting to her cat form, "and I wonder why broody-taichou hates you sometimes,"

"Byakuya-bo! Now there's an idea, see you later!" the cat vanished into the trees.

"I feel bad for the guy," Karin said, Ururu gave a silent nod from her left.

* * *

"Muguruma-Taichou, Yamamoto-Soutaichou sent an order for you to teach Hakuda to the 6th Years today, the Classes start in half hour," Hisagi spoke as he dismissed the Hell Butterfly,

"Great, teaching brats just my thing," he muttered dryly,

"Please try to be nice…" his Lieutenant said weakly, he glared at him.

"They're training to become Shinigami, I'm not gonna sugar coat it because they're not Officers yet," Kensei stated darkly. "Got it?"

"Y…Yes sir,". Kensei rolled his eyes when he saw giggling 1st Years looking his way and continued his path down the Hall when he heard music, alternative/hip-hop music and frowned; who the hell dared listen to music when they're here to learn? He opened the door and paused to see a female swaying her hips as she wrapped bandages on her hands, she wore a one piece body suit that framed her slender frame, above average bust and wide hips and revealed her slender legs, she had black bandages on the center of her feet and around her ankles and his eyes narrowed.

"You've got to be kidding me," he muttered under his breath as the female tied her waist length hair up in a thick messy bun and pinned her bangs back.

"Come on Yuzu," Ichigo said, "15 in a row and I'll let you off easy," his fellow Captain was babying his _baby_ sister: surprise there. The teen seemed unsure, but gave a nod she rubbed her hands together and then took 3 steps forward before doing a serious of front flips, cartwheels and backflips landing perfectly on her feet, "75 more sets," the orengette said,

"Hai," she repeated the same movements gaining speed as she did so, using one hand switching from left to right, she was flushed and lightly panting as she blew air to her face, "ne Onii-chan, is it really okay for you to be training me, what about Iba-san?"

"I did my Paperwork, he just needs to take care of Squad Training; he used to be from the 11th Division, he enjoys it," he brushed off her worries, if her brown unsure eyes didn't make it clear enough that she didn't like being spoiled, he was completely oblivious. "Come on, let's work on your Hakuda," she beamed.

"Why am I not surprised," he shook his head continuing his original destination. Ichigo's loud curse echoed down the hall making several heads turned, "what a freakin moron," is what he says during the Captain's meeting at the sight of Ichigo's busted lip and bandaged forehead. Shinji gave him a curious look, he gives nothing away as he looks at ahead ignoring the glare boring at the side of his head.

Heh. Idiot.

"Eh!?" Orihime covers her mouth at her Captain's pointed gaze, "but with the disappearances in Rukongai, Ichigo and Isshin-Otou-sama were the ones who went to investigate with Hitsugaya-Taichou. If I tell him know he'll be distracted, I'll just wait a little longer," Unohana gave a nod.

"Fair enough, but you are not to stress your powers, your child will need Reiatsu as well," the woman spoke, Isane smiled congratulating her fellow Healer.

"It'll be a stressful pregnancy considering that he'll be of Noble Blood, the strain his own Reiatsu will give you by the 5th month, I wish you luck Orihime-san," Isane spoke,

"Not to fret, if you need our aid or advice do not hesitate to ask," Unohana added.

"Of course, thank you Unohana-taichou." Orihime spoke with a smile and her hand over her abdomen. She was going to give her husband a child.

* * *

**I hope you like the Prologue, it was just to introduce the characters and base on the constant appearances. Hope you like it, **

**I'll turn in the official First Chapter sometime during the weekend.**

**Love, Kaname**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'__M__ SORRY!!_**

**I took very long to Update, I know, I know.**

**I hope you like this Chapter, I'm not very good with fighting scenes so...sorry...I'll be updating more regularly this week, my deepest apologies 'rocknrolla575' and I hope you enjoy this Chapter as well.**

**Ja!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Eh!?" Orihime covers her mouth at her Captain's pointed gaze, "but with the disappearances in Rukongai, Ichigo and Isshin-Otou-sama were the ones who went to investigate with Hitsugaya-Taichou. If I tell him know he'll be distracted, I'll just wait a little longer," Unohana gave a nod._

_"Fair enough, but you are not to stress your powers, your child will need Reiatsu as well," the woman spoke, Isane smiled congratulating her fellow Healer._

_"It'll be a stressful pregnancy considering that he'll be of Noble Blood, the strain his own Reiatsu will give you by the 5th month, I wish you luck Orihime-san," Isane spoke,_

_"Not to fret, if you need our aid or advice do not hesitate to ask," Unohana added._

_"Of course, thank you Unohana-taichou." Orihime spoke with a smile and her hand over her abdomen. She was going to give her husband a child._

Yuzu Kurosaki sped together with her brother-in-law Hitsugaya Toshiro through Rukongai streets, there had been a worried Orihime who came into her Dorms asking about her brother and father, she had a bad feeling and things never ended well when Orihime-chan had 'bad feelings' and so when she had gone to ask her Cousin Kukaku-kun, the woman denied knowing anything.

An S.O.S from Rukongai in Fugai to be exact a chill went down her spine ignoring Shinji's protests that it was a bad location she used her fastest Shunpo to get there, Hitsugaya had been the one dispatched to answer the S.O.S given that her father used to be his former Captain. Matsumoto-san trailed behind them, a determined look on her expression as she when an explosion made her gasp, her hand moved to her Zanpakuto and she vanished in Shunpo-to her shock there was a Humanoid Hollow and moving to protect her injured father with Zanpakuto in hand another explosion followed.

Ichigo tackled her down as the creature exploded and then there was only harsh breathing. "Kurosaki!" she heard Hitsugaya call out,

"Down here!" she coughed looking up, "Onii-chan," there was no sound, crawling from under her brother she pulled off his Haori holding back her tears at the burn marks she brought her hands out and Reiatsu glowed green, giving the emergency treatment she folded the Haori securing it in her sash as Hitsugaya picked up her father, she did the same with her brother bringing his arm around her shoulder and shifting him on her shoulders grabbing his leg and arm before jumping out of the hole, Matsumoto carried the Zanpakuto.

* * *

Karin sighed watching Yuzu storm into their Dorm with an upset expression, it had been a whole week since their stupid brother and idiot of a father had been brought in after severe injuries. Yuzu wouldn't give up in asking what was going on and they brushed her off with the 'private investigation' excuse that the Higher Seat Officers were giving them and she knew it was fishy-even Toshiro was hiding something from her.

"Come on Karin-chan, we'll be late!" thus, resulted in Yuzu being upset with everyone despite blandly denying she was. Karin sighed picking up her Zanpakuto that was a blue hilted regular Katana with a rectangular Tsuba, they were going to the World of the Living for training with Dummy Hollows, bored with the lecture the Class Leader gave Yuzu scolded her for it, "something isn't right," Yuzu said as soon as they stepped out of the Senkaimon, her brown eyes scanning the area.

Yuzu was always right.

"Dammit…Rain, Tsuki no Mizuki!" (Water Princess of the Moon) Karin shouted, her Zanpakuto morphed into Dual-Katanas the blade a light sky blue color, the hilt curving with a silver design with a rich silk ribbon thread, her sister looked back at their fellow Students, and ordered them to retreat. "What the hell is this thing?" Karin wondered at the humanoid Hollow-like creature. A red beam formed around its horns _'that's just like Ichii-nii's…!'_ her eye widened and she determinedly brought out her Zanpakutos, "Suiyoku!" (water blades) swinging across water waves sharpened into thin blades shooting at the creature. "Ah!" she was hit by the creature and hit the ground painfully.

"Its time to go back to Sereitei, where is Group 2 and 7?" Akihito Suwabe 6th Year Class President questioned

"They're probably late because of the Kurosaki girls," a girl sneered in envy, an explosion followed and Reiatsu crashed heavy on them making most faint and others to fall on their knees, a single person remained on their feet and he gritted his teeth,

"That idiot, what is she doing releasing her Zanpakuto?" Akihito hissed, a group of 4 injured Students approached them barely to be on their feet, "stay here," he ordered before proceeding to call for back-up. Karin coughed out blood, barely on her feet as she looked at the creature on front of her. _'Its Sonido is fast, I can't keep up'_ she thought, her eyes shifted to Yuzu who was fighting it with Hakuda, _'but she can, its roars release a powerful shockwave, just what the hell is that thing?'_ gasping she bolted from where she stood avoiding most of the Cero crashing against one of the towers she began to fall down.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu used Shunpo appearing under her sister and catching her, "stay here," she set her down on the ground gently and set the sealed Kata beside her, "I guess I have to," she whispered turning and looked up, drawing her lavender hilted curved Katana, she shut her eyes as the wind picked up around her and when she opened her eyes they glowed blue, "Sunder," she whispered, "Zetsumei," (End of Life/Death) her Zanpakuto morphed into a black Scythe with a silver lining at the edge of the blade,

"Yuzu…" her sister had never released her Shikai before, well, at least not on front of anyone and know she saw why, there was black broken chains in her wrists _'I guess Geta-Boshi was right and she's still affected by Hell'_ she thought remembering when Togabito tried to invade Soul Society and they had been kidnapped, it was about 10 years ago, before they began the Academy-it was for that reason they began to learn the Family Kido that was passed down to the Shiba Clan.

She knew Yuzu was a skilled fighter, but this surpassed her expectations "Kurosaki!" she cringed at the male's voice, "what the hell?" Akihito crouched by her side, "what the hell is that thing?" he asked,

"Don't ask…don't know…" she coughed out blood, this seemed to snap him out of his daze and moved to heal her. The Senkaimon opened revealing 3 Captains, sparks clashed ahead seeing a flurry of white and black with white and red, _'don't tell me that's…'_ Shinji nodded at Rose and Kensei followed as they moved ahead, black Reiatsu had been gathering in the Scythe's blade making her swings stronger and effectively cutting through the Hollow's Hierro with ease, Karin watched as her sister skid back as blood dripped heavy from her shoulder.

"…Kurokaze!" (black wind) Compressed Black Reiatsu shot out from the blade as she swung sideways, the wind blew strongly around them. The black Shockwave shot towards the enemy as Yuzu bolted forwards, twirling the rod of the Scythe before swinging it. It raised his hand quickly to block the blow but, it was too late. The attack made contact, sending the creature pummeling down to the ground throwing dust up everywhere and obscuring the opponent from view.

"Kurosaki-san!" Akihito shouted as the girl began to fall off the air. He made move to catch her when a blur of black, white and silver beat him to it, "…Mu…guruma-Taichou," he whispered in awe and shock. Kensei said nothing as his eyes narrowed taking in the girl's injuries and her shallow breathing. Akihito turned at the blonde Captain who picked up Karin, "Otoribashi-Taichou," Rose smiled kindly.

"Alright, let's get back, get the other Students and return to Sereitei," Shinji ordered,

"Yes, sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next Chapter; sorry for any errors. My glasses broke.**

* * *

Karin knew the instant that her brother and father stepped into their room at the 4th Division that Yuzu had been right and they knew something, but they were still not saying anything. Yuzu remained unconscious, Urahara came by and with the expression he left it was obviously not good news, and they still didn't say a word.

Orihime came by.

"Everthing has been so chaotic that I haven't been able to tell you," Orihime said as she shifted nervously from foot to foot, "I'm pregnant," the somber look on her brother's face drastically changed into happiness, he stood to pull his Wife to a hug.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad,"

"Yeah, why don't you make sure to keep secrets from your kid just like Oyaji has, I'm sure it'll be very happy," Karin sneered. Ichigo's happiness didn't last, Isshin frowned at her and Orihime looked heartbroken, "sorry Orihime-chan, I have nothing against you, I'm happy for you, I'm sure Yuzu would have been excited, but you guys should really leave before I ruin the moment any longer," which meant: get the hell out.

"Thank you," Orihime kissed her sister's forehead and gave her a hug before leaving with Ichigo escorting her out a smile returning to his face as they spoke. Isshin stood from his seat, before opening his mouth and she glared at him,

"If what's about to come out of your mouth isn't what the hell is going on, then I don't want to hear anything from you," he closed his mouth and left the room, she didn't even blink when the door slammed shut. Karin let out a long breath and turned to Yuzu who had been unconscious for 6 full days and showed no signs of waking up. "Just what the hell is going on?"

A month went by and she returned to the Academy, Yuzu never woke up and she wasn't allowed to visit her everyday, during her free-period she snuck out and visited her for a few minutes. It was one of those days that she was sneaking through the window that she saw a certain captain leave, she tiptoed towards the door and peaked out to see him punch the wall creating a large crater and storming down the Hall.

He knew something...and she intended to find out what it was.

"Oi, girly boy!" Shinji's brow ticked at the nickname, Rose, and Kensei followed his vision to the Academy Student who sat down without asking for permission.

"Have a seat," he said sarcastically.

"Drop it, I want to know what that thing was, why did it look so much like the Hollowfication Ichii-nii went under? Yuzu seemed to know what it was, but she just mentioned the other day Oyaji and Ichii-nii got hurt and I don't plan to leave you alone even if I have to annoy you to every day to find out what it is," Karin stated bluntly.

"Why did you have to grow up like this? You were so cute and a crybaby when you were little," Shinji muttered.

"Its called growing up and watching your mom get killed on front of your eyes," she replied coldly. The playful atmosphere disappeared and they all looked at her, Rose gave a small nod and Shinji sighed while Kensei looked at the girl trying to figure out how the hell did she know? Unless...

She saw him.

Shit.

"Come in," Shinji said as they entered his Office, "take a seat," she sat on his Fuktaichou's seat, "it started a century ago, when Aizen experimented on your brother,"

"But Ichii-nii wasn't experimented on back then, that was 7 decades ago," she stated,

"But there were others who were Aizen's first test subjects," she tensed finally making the connection, "we couldn't prove it was him 7 decades ago either, until 2 decades ago yer brother and Urahara managed to pin it on him, that's why he's in Muken now,"

"Wait, so you're saying that that Hollow was a Shinigami who was experimented on!?"

"Lower your voice," she shut her mouth, "that's exactly what' i'm sayin' I'm sure you know yer mother was a Pureblooded Quincy so she was able to keep her powers even as she is here, when she saved Ichigo with your father, there was a lose one exactly like the one your sister fought, they're called 'White' because they're different than the regular Hollowficated Shinigami, this one injured your sister,"

"You can't be serious..." she understood what he was implying.

"You can thank that Urahara has been able to delay the process for this long, he's finding a way to stop it all together, but she's already infected. If there's no choice, he'll have to do what he did for your mother," Rose picked up where Shinji left off, she knew that her father temporarily lost his powers, and now she knew the reason why.

"What about Yuzu's Powers, can't they help?"

"Who knows? We didn't know what kind of Abilities she had, or that she was corrupted by Hell and given that that was the case, corrupted as a Togabito, I'm sorry to say this, but Yuzu-chan's future doesn't look very bright," Rose said sadly.

* * *

_"Your father and your brother were in charge of Investigating where this "White" came from, they've been showing up all over Rukongai and now in the World of the Living, whatever they know they aren't even telling us, so you have to bear with it just like the others," Shinji stated, "that's all I know,"_

Karin looked at her window before grabbing the nearest object that happened to be her Kido Textbook and launched it at the wall angry. "Dammit!" she stood and began trashing her Dorm angry with all the secrets and not noticing the the door opening she threw a vase that shattered too far from her room making her turn, "Toshiro?"

"Kurosaki," he eyed her and then the room,

"Don't mind the mess, I'm renovating," she said.

"Clearly," he stepped to the side and someone else came into view, "we need to talk about your sister," she swallowed thickly. Urahara being here wasn't good news, she rarely saw the 12th Division Captain, Yuzu was completely charmed by him and she did not see why, Ichigo was good friend's with the guy as was her father, but not her and him being here put her uneasy because somehting was always wrong when he was around her.

"May I come in?" the Scientist questioned, giving a nod, "its about Yuzu-tan, I'm afraid I'll have to..." she lowered the object in her hand letting clatter at the ground at his words. For several days Karin did not leave her room, she didn't have the courage to go see her sister not after giving the aproval of what could cost her career. _"its about Yuzu-tan, I'm afraid I'll have to use the same procedure used on your mother, Kukaku-san said that I have to ask you for permission now that your father and brother are away on a Mission,"_

She had agreed on a heartbeat, despite the possibility that Yuzu could lose all her powers altogether, not the person who would be the balance to stop the Hollowfication, he gave her this complicated explanation that the situation was different from 'Masaki-san' and that the one who would be likely to lose their powers was her sister: it was a gamble, but it was one she was willing to take to save her life.

But she wasn't sure if she could look at Yuzu in the eye.

**Sereitei, 4th Division. July 14, 0400 hours.**

"Kensei...?" the silver haired Captain jerked awake at the sound of the childish voice, "what's going on? Where's Karin?" he stood from his seat and walked towards her, "Ah...my head hurts, I had a strange dream" she said, "there's no way you were inside my Inner World," he tensed.

"Actually," he sighed scratching the side of his head, "that actually happened,"

"Eeeh!?"

"Don't 'Eh?' me moron, you recklessly went up against a Hollow of that caliber and got in over your head, you've been in a coma for over 2 months," with a frown, "what's with that horrified look?"

"Y...Yo...You're still asking!?" she cried, "we're really bonded! That means our Inner Worlds are connected and you'll be able to gain access to my thoughts, dreams and...and...and!" he looked away, his body shaking in suppressed chuckles making her bristle, "its not funny!" she cried embarrassed.

"Haa..." he breathed out a smirk plastered into his face, "I'm surprised that's all you're worried about," confusion took over her expression, "there's only a single reason i'm still here, there's always a side-effect when a bond first forms," she began to pale, "I'm a Captain, you're leaving today," dawning realization was expressed in horror.

"You can't be serious!" she cried hugging herself.

They were going to have to sleep together!

Kensei watched bemused as Yuzu clung onto Urahara as the blonde grinning scientist patted her head reassuringly, "there, there Yuzu-tan don't worry I fully trust Muguruma-san and I have faith that you won't cheat and break my heart," he said teasingly, "you'll be okay," he reassured the girl.

"But Kisuke-san...!" _'she's not even denying it, is she?'_ the silver haired Captain thought with scowl. Rage filled him and he had to suck it up, pushing the feeling away or else the girl would die, annoyed he continued to watch the scene. _'Just what the hell is wrong with me?'_ he grimaced as a thought taunted his mind.

He did _not_ have feelings for her.

Or so he tried convincing himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The first night was awkward, full of tension, but even though she was wide awake she is distasteful because he slept so peacefully. The second night is the same and then came the fourth night, it was terrible…her eyes are bloodshot as she trudges behind the silver haired Captain. They have to be within 10 feet radius of each other for at least a month, it's a terrible thing and she's begged for her beloved 'Kisuke-sama' to do something about it, but he merely teased her as usual.

"Kurosaki-san," the Lieutenant of the 9th Division called to the girl who was lost in thought, "Kurosaki-san," no reply. Yuzu furrowed her brow, she was getting deprived of her sleep and she had been helping around the Office or just help Hisagi-Fuktaichou with his Duties, but she was always self-conscious of the Captain's presence, she could sense him as if it were a 6th sense and it put her uneasy.

Why did this happen to her?

"Shiba Yuzu!" the Lieutenant's temper finally got the best of him and he grabbed the girl's arm. Kensei perked up and watched the scene _'this ought to be good'_ he thought as Yuzu shifted and out of pure reflex elbowed Hisagi in the gut and threw her over his shoulder into the wall. "That hurt…" the girl gasped realizing what she'd done, Kensei smirked as he saw the Shinigami rush to their fallen comrade who had been thrown out the wall.

"Ah…! Gomenasai!". Yuzu found herself repairing the Office wall as she peeked over her shoulder to the irritated Lieutenant whose head was bandaged and brow ticked furiously. "Sempai," the ticking increased, "gomenasai," Kensei was sure Shinji would have been cracking up by know, he cleared his throat gaining her attention, "gomen ne for breaking the wall,"

"More working, less talking," he stated sharply, she flinched giving a nod looking pitiful, _'this girl really…'_ Yuzu turned to her work and quickly fixed the hole something she was used to when you lived in a house full of 7 Shiba's with 5 with explosive tempers; things tended to break a lot which included walls and rooftops-or the whole building.

She had been the one who usually repaired the Manor despite Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko already doing the work, a nostalgic smile pulled at her lips remembering her childhood. Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko had been important figures in her childhood, most of the Household chores that her mother used to do, she did them in secret with their help and even though they were treated like Family by everyone else there was a difference, they served the Shiba Clan.

"What's with that smile?" she gasped and realized Kensei had sometime crouched beside her.

"Eeh!?" she leaned away making him give her a bemused look, shifting away as she continued her work the smile pulled at her lips again, "I was thinking of when I was younger, I used to repair the Manor all the time because of Kukaku-kun, and Kaien-kun," Kaien had been her favorite Cousin he had come first before Ichigo, but he passed away a decade ago, "I used to sneak away from my room to help Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko with the House Work, Miyako-nee-san would sometimes help when she wasn't on duty and when we were caught we'd get scolded by Kukaku-kun and Kaien-kun would warn us to not get caught next time,"

"Why are you crying?" she jerked in surprise,

"Ah?" she raised her hand and a few tears fell, "I see," he sighed _'honestly, she's hopeless' _she found her face being wiped clean with a handkerchief, "I can do that myself," she scowled.

"Never heard it 9 decades ago, not hearing it now," he retorted,

"I was little back then!" she protested and her voice was muffled, "geez, you're such a teddy bear," his brow ticked "Itaaaai!" her cheek was pulled far from gentle. Hisagi watched with a sweat drop, _'is he really upset?'_ he wondered perturbed. When it came to his Muguruma-Taichou and the Shiba girl he wasn't sure his Captain knew where up from down was.

**Later that night…**

Yuzu was emotionally, mentally and physically exhausted and so she couldn't help, but sleep for the first time in days. Her sleep was given with pleasant dreams of her childhood, the Bond had been long forgotten and she slept without troubles. The following morning; Kensei was quiet. Too quiet. He was normally a silent man, but to this extent was troubling and she brushed it off as nothing.

However, what she did not know is that he had dreamed something from her childhood.

* * *

_The toddler coughed making heads turned, she coughed again and the people in the room showed concern for her flushed state because of her high fever. Wearing a white sleeping kimono with long sleeves she clutched onto her pink bunny plushy as she rubbed her eye looking at them._

_"Ah…" her morose expression brightened at the sight of the Captain, "Kensei!" _

_"Ho," Shinji grinned, "looks like Yuzu-chan's medicine is right here," the silver haired Captain shot his fellow Captain a withering glare. "Ohayo Yuzu-chan~" but the girl ignored him running straight for the young man who in turn crouched as she tugged at his Shihakusho. _

_"What's up?" _

_"What're you doin' here?" she asked tilting her head,_

_"This guy called us," he said pointing at her father, "said you were sick and you didn't want to rest," she shook her head stubbornly._

_"I feel fine," she punched her fist in the air with no energy, "see? I'm fine,"_

_"No, you're not," he picked her up from the waist as she hung while he walked away to her room, "sick brats need to rest," he stated tucking her into futon and gave her a pointed gaze, "so go to sleep or I'll get mad," she stilled on her way to sitting up, before properly curling up in her futon. "That wasn't so hard now was it?" she nodded, "idiot," he flickered her forehead._

_"I'm gonna get better," she said eyes fluttering shut, "I'm going to be Kensei's Wife when I get older," _

_"Idiot, what are you saying?" he muttered covering his hot face with his hand._

_"I'm going to be Kensei's Wife when I get older," Shinji mimicked earning a fist to the back of his head, Shinji laughed as he followed behind him, "how cute, she has a crush on you," this earned him a glare. Shinji whistled as he bid Kukaku goodbye, "Isshin knows it and he uses it to his advantage,"_

_"Whatever,"_

* * *

Why the hell did he have to dream that?

"Captain, why is your face red?" Hisagi questioned confused.

"I'm fine, get back to work!" Kensei snapped.

"Strange…" Yuzu mused.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm sorry to inform you that the location where Kurosaki Ichigo and Shiba Isshin were investigating was completely annihilated by an unknown source, there was faint particles of both Captain; there was nothing left,"_ Yuzu trembled at the announcement, Karin turned to her sister as the Onmitsukido agent left just as she was about to reach out to her sister.

She froze.

"Kehehehe**ahahahahahah!"** her eyes widened in shock at the materializing mask on her sister's face, it looked resembled that of a Kushanada's but white and black frightening cracks painted on, stepping back a malicious grin formed on her sister's face, **"too easy tah take over when dat annoying guy isn't 'round, especially when she's grievin'…so, should I kill yah first?"** her eyes widened at her sister's Shikai glinting against the little light that shone through the dark grey skies.

She never knew Yuzu's Scythe could look like an frightening execution weapon.

"!" Kensei's head snapped towards the Training Grounds, Shinji shot him a confused glance "the Seal is crumbling," hazel eyes widened as the silver haired man bolted out the door to see Hisagi protecting Karin Kurosaki who was wounded, the Hollowfied Yuzu jumped forwards twirling the Scythe in her hands and throwing it at Hisagi who tensed at the sudden attack "Tsk,"

"Taichou!" menacing amber eyes with black sclera looked back at him, a white cloth began wrapping around them both and the weapon never made contact with Hisagi, "Dammit!" he turned to Karin who was looking shocked at the place her sister once stood at, "Karin, can you hear me?" she didn't answer as she stared _'she's going catatonic' _"Karin!" she jerked and looked at him with wide fearful eyes.

"Hisagi, look after her I'm going after Kensei!" Shinji shouted running down the barracks and vanished in Shunpo, Momo ran towards him to help. "Kensei!" his fellow Captain skid back and regained his footing when he arrived, "I can't believe she's pressing you," the other clicked his tongue in response.

"She's stronger than she looks," the other stated gruffly, "with this thing…she's stronger,"

"**Annoying, they jus' keep on comin'**" the girl said, **"ya know I've thought about lettin' her take the lead, she's strong and all, but she's weak in' ere"** pointing at her chest, **"too soft, naïve, look at her now even when I'm takin' over she's cryin'**" tears slipped through her left eye on the area it wasn't covered by the mask, "**she's agonizin' cause her family's gone,**"

"Kensei!" Shinji yelled

"You piss me off!" a blast made contact with the grinning girl, as smoke cleared 2 bodies skid out on opposite directions, "riling me up whenever you feel like, pushing me around without knowing, you're so damn oblivious…who the hell do you think you are!?" hazel eyes watched stunned as the two clashed, there was hesitation coming from the girl's incomplete Holloficated body.

"**Oh?**" the grin stretched, "**Muguruma Kensei, she's pathetic when it comes to you,**" _'what?'_ "**she gets clumsy, stutters like a fool, grins like an idiot, and tries so hard so ya won't be disappointed…its freakin' pathetic, ya should just screw her and she'll let ya,**"

"Why you…!" Kensei growled.

"Don't make Yuzu-chan say dirty things!" Shinji snapped, _'huh? Did I really say that?'_ a roar broke out from their left and children ran. Kensei cursed and Shinji bolted towards the Adjuchas Hollow, cutting it down only that it wasn't the only one, "Kensei, those kids!" the little boy covered the little girl assuming they were siblings they tentacles closed in.

Crash!

The Hollow began turning to particles, a Black Scythe inches away from the children who looked at it with tear-filled fearful eyes, blood coating its blade. _'Yuzu-chan…?'_ the girl kept her head bowed as the tentacles that had pierced her torso turned to particles as well. "Ne…" a familiar childish, soft spoken voice filled their ears, "are you okay?" brown eyes looked down at them.

"H…Hai,"

"A…Arigato Nee-san!" Yuzu smiled warmly, then she froze and panic showed in her features. Shinji appeared on front of her as her sclera began turning black to grab the children and disappeared from the area. With her long hair covering her face, she pulled out the Scythe and leaned the rod against her shoulder and tilted her head to give a blank look a mask forming on the left side of her face.

"**Tsk, this damned body moves as it pleases,**" Kensei's eyes narrowed twirling his Shikai in hand, "**see what I mean? Too damn soft, gets hit protecting others and doesn't even blink, those kids whose lives she just saved won't remember her in a few months,**" bringing the Scythe forward, "**she's got good instincts, I'll give her dat, but it pisses me off she gets hurt too easily**" brown eyes blinked, _'wait, could it be…?'_ he tilted his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You've merged with the Kushanda that was inside her Soul, your Will isn't that of a normal Hollow's"

"**Figured it out so soon, the reason this guy is lettin' me wield' em is cause we share the same will**" she said referring to the Zanpakuto, **"he's just as pissed off as I am,"** it made sense now, Karin Kurosaki has hurt her twin a lot in the past, especially as children it would explain why it went after her, and hurt Hisagi who was protecting her. 

But why him?

"Then, why are you pissed at me?" he received an 'are you stupid?' look that irritated him.

"**Are you deaf or jus' stupid? Didn't ya hear what I said earlier, she's pathetic when it comes to yo…argh!**" the girl doubled over, taking this as opportunity he bolted forwards and bashed her head against the rod shattering the mask. Yuzu blinked dazedly for a second, "Ah…" she looked at her surroundings. "I'm back," she whispered.

"Oi…!" she looked up and squeaked at the murderous Captain, "you piss me off!"

"Gomenasai!" Shinji sweat dropped at the scene of Kensei snapping at Yuzu who bowed and apologized repeatedly bowing her head till it touched the floor. _'I guess that's not going to change'_ his eyes shifted to his fellow Captain, _'what a way to confess and she didn't even hear…oh well,'_ "Itaaaai! Gomenasai~!" she cried as he approached them.

"Fu, fu, fu, things are about to get interesting," Shinji chuckled.

"I feel dizzy…" the girl said disorientated, her brown eyes blinked dazed, blood began to ooze from the side of her head and Kensei perked up startled, _'crap, that's where…'_ he flinched as she swayed from blood loss "I'm bleeding?" she stood and stumbled.

"Don't get up you moron!" Kensei snapped as he pulled her down and began to bandage her head out of guilt. Shinji face palmed feeling pity for Yuzu at the moment.

"What a gentleman,"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothin' nothin'"


	6. Chapter 6

**My deepest apologies for taking long in Updating. I'll be updating a Chapter for this Story one or maybe two times a week probably on friday's. I got extra hours in my Part-Time Job so I get cut short in my creative time. I hope you like this Chapter which partially explains the Twins Childhood. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Karin recalls an early memory of childhood, she always remembers her mother carrying always about Ichigo and Yuzu, not her. It had been the whole reason she used to fight with her twin, take away or break her toys, when Kaien would scold her for it she'd yell at him and run off. Back then, it was Ichigo who would chase after her into the Rukongai, comfort her and bring her back home holding her hand; maybe that was the reason why she liked her brother best.

But then even he started to worry over Yuzu when their mother died, the time after he had been experimented on he would get nightmares unable to do anything she was frustrated, it was Yuzu who despite being as young as she was made chocolate for her brother and let her take the credit for it. It had been then that her resentment for her twin start to fade. Then, there was the Captains that'd visit them, all of them would hang out with Yuzu instead of her and that resentment grew again, but Ichigo was there to sit beside her and then, bring her back home.

_"Isshin-san, Yuzu-tan's condition seems to be improving. I've kept a close look on her and her check-ups are regularly, it seems that she will be able to have a normal life,"_ when she heard those words from Urahara Kisuke she was frozen. The reason that everyone took and worried more over Yuzu was because she was born weak, apparently she had been born dead and for some miracle her heart started to beat. They thought Yuzu wouldn't make it past 6 decades and so they spent all the time with her while they could and she began to feel guilt for treating her so bad.

But Yuzu would always smile at her, she didn't want her to know that she might lose a sister.

From that day forth she began taking most of Kaien's time with Yuzu despite him muttering things about 'Tsundere brats' which earned him a punch to his gut by her powerful small fist. He'd chase after her and Yuzu would giggle beside her as they ran from him turning into a game of tag, when the resentment for her twin was gone she could recall things she chose to ignore because of her envy. The sorrowful look in her mother's eyes when she'd look at Yuzu, that's why she vowed to protect her sister for their mother she'd make her live a long life.

"Lost in thought?" she looked up at Shinji, "didn't think you'd come see her after what happened," he mused sitting beside her on the porch.

"She's my sister," Karin said,

"But she tried to kill ya," the blonde Captain replied

"I'd deserve it," hazel eyes narrowed, "you might not have known, but I always treated her bad when we were little. I made her feel like the worse, I'd take her stuff and break them not because the 'all siblings do that' but because I really hated her," she said, "I hated her so much because everyone fussed over her, I hated her because Oyaji or Kaa-chan would barely look my way and most of all, all of our Siblings or family Acquaintances would always look at her and not me," Karin stated, "but she knew, they all knew she was going to die and I never knew…"

"Its not your fault,"

"Its because we were twins that it happened, you know it, right? Twins are rare even more so in Shinigami, sometimes they're bad omens and sometimes they bring good fortune, but think about all be bad things that happened since we were born," Shinji frowned and gave her a knuckle, "what the hell!?"

"It wasn't any of yer fault, ya moron!" he shouted at her completely shocking her, he's never raised his voice at her or she'd never seen him raise his voice at anyone else. "Sheesh, you brats are all the same with the _it's my fault_, Ichigo was the same bout yer mother blamin' himself bout her death, yer not Aizen and he took advantage of your birth to make his move to put the blame on ya," he sighed aggravated, eye ticking furiously.

"…But still, it doesn't change the fact I hurt Yuzu a lot in the past!"

"She never hated ya for it, think about that, you are her sister and if you don't resent her for this incident then don't disappear from her life, she's lost enough loved ones as it is,"

"What are you saying?"

"Ever thought of why Urahara and Yuzu-chan are so close?" she frowned in confusion and shook her head, _'I always thought it was because he saved her life,'_ she thought thinking about her sister's weak body, "those two are exactly the same, they're not selfish and they don't make friends because they think they're not strong enough to protect' em, as for the friends they already have they do the impossible to make sure they're safe, but in the end…its not enough, different backgrounds, personality and reasoning, but they're the exact same naïve, selfless idiots."

"!"

"Think bout it, if ya disappear from her life she's not gonna stop ya, she's gon' let ya go because she's not selfish enough to say _don't leave_, yer old man and yer brother are gone and look how things turned out, if you leave too there's no telling' what's gonna happen," Shinji stated before standing and leaving.

Karin isn't sure how long she takes to build up her nerve, but she's been standing outside for hours and before she could leave the door is opened and a foot kicks her inside sending her crashing to the ground and she sends a withering glare to her attacker. Kensei snorted, "you were in my way," he stated making her huff and sit up and was shocked that Yuzu was still sleeping through that _'but if you think about it, she's slept through the ruckus Oyaji, Ichii-nii and Kukaku-nee would make'_ she thought and then grimaced.

"How long is she going to be out of it?"

"Urahara said her Soul's stabilizing, her body took the full toll of the power unbalance," Kensei answered, "she'll be out of it for a few days," giving a nod she shuffled closer to her sister who was wearing a white sleeping kimono and several bandages covering several of her limbs, torso and head. _'I'm sorry Yuzu'_ she thought closing her eyes tightly as her tears began to spill, the Captain set a basin by the futon and left the room ruffling her hair on the way out.

Yuzu had been right, Kensei was unusually kind.

"Pfft! Hehehe" she wiped her tears, "that was weird…" she said touching her head. Kukaku stormed through the 9th Division to beat her up for being 'pitiful and shameful' before ranting at Yuzu who had woken and semi-dazedly apologized to their Cousin before they were pulled to a bone-crushing hug that made both twins cry at the reminder that their father and brother was gone and Ganju only stood by the door watching the scene.

Karin vowed to grow stronger, find her family not believing they were dead and she knew someone who could help "Toshiro!" the Captain turned to the Academy Student who ran towards him and stopped breathing heavily, "I need to talk to you," she said looking up at him. Matsumoto gave her a curious look, that's how they were talking in his Office a few minutes later talking about the incident, "I don't believe that they're dead, when Kaa-chan died, when Kaien died we all felt it and we didn't feel anything for them, not even Kukaku-nee, I'll be Graduating this Fall and I'm likely to get a Seated Position so I could get access to Rukongai and look into what really happened," she said.

"We've looked into it, there's nothing there,"

"There are always traces somewhere, the trick is that you can't always see them with your naked eye," Karin stated, "you of all people should know this; when you and Yuzu went to help them in Rukongai-she saw a hidden door in one of the trees. I bet that its still there and I want to look into it," he sighed crossing his arms.

"You're so stubborn its irritating," she grinned

"I'm not gonna budge under some laws if I know my family is still out there and I'm going to bring them back."


	7. Chapter 7

There was no sign of Ichigo or Isshin and Karin didn't give up investigating the area, despite being a year of her Academy Graduation. Yuzu recuperated a few days after the attack. Both twins put it upon themselves to look after their sister-in-law and supported their cousins in any way they could. "I've swept through the area myself ten times Karin, there is nothing, everything was abandoned," Hitsugaya spoke feeling somewhat irritated by the girl's stubbornness.

"Dammit!" he sighed closing his eyes,

"Karin calm down, your behavior is unbefitting of a Noble," she snorted and he opened his turquoise eyes to give her a pointed look and she flopped down on the couch with an annoyed sigh, "there might not be any leads as of now, but you said so yourself; they're alive and you should be fine with that for now," her Reiatsu spiked and his eyes narrowed, "I dare you to say what you're about to," he stated coldly.

"…!" she flinched before frowning, she stood "whatever, since I'm obviously not welcomed here, I'm off," Hitsugaya stood and immediately blocked her path, "move out of my way Toshiro," Karin ground out, he stood on front of the door with his arms crossed, "Toshiro," she began her anger rolling off in waves and he wasn't far off either.

"You stupid little girl—"

"Oho~!" Matsumoto burst into the office seemingly unaware of the tension, "Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan is looking for you it looks like Orihime-chan was having trouble with Sora-kun and she has Training," she informed, "she needs you _right now_ or Muguruma-Taichou will yell her ear off again," Karin casted the Captain one last glare and stormed out of the 10th Division, "that's unusual, did something happen?" Matsumoto asked looking at her Captain who pinched the bridge of his nose and the door where the girl had gone through.

"Nothing."

Yuzu dropped to her back completely worn out, training for her Hollowfication was difficult and her inner hollow was being more than just a little difficult and went to straight to uncooperative. Forcing her Hollow powers out against her inner hollow wore her out and Kensei usually got upset when she didn't endure more than 6 minutes and while she tried her best, he still was asking for more. Geez, what had Hirako-san been thinking? She would've rather train with him than Kensei right now!

She wondered how Ichigo did it since he had trained under all of the Vizards. Ichigo…her beloved big brother was still missing as was her father, everyone thought them dead and she knew better than that. Kisuke-san usually told her everything since they were each other's confidant, but about that matter regarding the strange Hollows and the disappearance of her father and brother he didn't like to touch that topic.

"Oi!" she was brought back to reality, the punch was closing in rapidly and her limbs were too sore to even try to dodge and she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the painful impact only to feel nothing, "moron." Yuzu peaked with one eye, the fist had stopped millimeters from her face, she was forced to sit up and she was practically jelly falling back onto the ground, "what the hell?" Kensei grumbled as he carried the girl to her home, she meekly apologized from time to time and didn't complain about the less-than-gentleman way of carrying her as his arm held her by the waist where she hung limply.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Kukaku asked not really wanting an answer, Yuzu staggered and slumped against her cousin's back who snorted, "you're going to kill her one of these days," the woman snorted, "Kaien would've given you grief if he was…" she trailed off shaking her head. Yuzu laid in bed looking at the ceiling recalling what happened 23 years ago, the day that they had been able to prove that Aizen Sosuke was behind her brother's Hollowfication, but before that he had been her private tutor and he did not hide his true colors from her as he had with the others.

She knew he was a twisted, manipulative, selfish, cold man who wanted power and enjoyed other's torment yet the reasoning behind all that was one reason alone: he was alone. What would the others say if she told them this? That Aizen corrupted her, probably. Ichigo had said something similar when he fought the man, he said that all he had felt from Aizen was _"isolation"_ that he's always been walking his path alone with no one at his side to truly care for him for who he truly was, the mastermind of manipulation was just a lonely man who craved for an equal.

Everyone would thing she snapped.

But she had to say the man had been an excellent teacher, although harsh…and sadistic…and painful he taught her many things; many techniques that no one knew she even had-and she had no intention of showing them anytime soon because they were all for _that day_, the day that would change everyone's lives. "Yuzu?" Karin frowned watching her twin leave the manor, frowning confused she slipped her sandals on and slipped a haori over her kimono and followed her.

Yuzu went underground, confused she tried to be quiet as they went through the sewers and then to two large double doors and was shocked as she saw a man inside and the doors shut behind Yuzu. Karin decided to confront her about it the next day where her twin feigned obliviousness and so she went to the place herself "oh?" Karin froze in terror, it was a feeling this man gave her since she saw him experiment on her brother, "we meet again, Shiba Karin or should I saw Kurosaki Karin?" the burnet smiled somewhat maliciously.

"I…it's you…" she began to shake and felt nauseous, her vision blurred as she stepped back "A…Aizen Sosuke." Karin felt cornered the man stepped towards her and she walked back her hands were shaking too much to even fire a Kido and as his hand reached out, there was a person standing between them.

"You were careless." Aizen stated unpleased,

"I was tired, Karin go home,"

"B…but…"

"I said go home!" Yuzu raised her voice, Karin flinched and she ran in the pathetic state she was in even Yuzu scared her, heck a defenseless bunny would scare her too! "I'll make sure she doesn't say anything, but if you hurt her I'll destroy it," his chocolate brown eyes narrowed and then he smiled-it was anything, but as gentle as it seemed and they both knew it. "Gomen ne Karin-chan, I went to that man to see if he was behind Otou-san's and Onii-chan's disappearance, but it's not him, it's someone far more dangerous and possibly stronger than the former Soutaichou."

"T…that's…!"

"I only ask that you don't tell anyone about him, he won't hurt anyone,"

"You seriously can't be saying that Yuzu!" how could Yuzu side with the monster that ruined her brother's life?

"I have a leverage against him and that leverage it keeps him from hurting our loved ones, if you tell anyone that he's not imprisoned he'll have the excuse to kill those who try and oppose him Karin-chan. I promise to tell you anything I find out, but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone about him." Yuzu said, Karin wanted to know what happened to her father and her brother so if that was the price…

Then so be it.

"What kind of leverage is it?" Yuzu only smiled sadly.

Urahara glanced up at the teenager who entered his private quarters, it was very rare of her to enter unannounced and she sat beside him before resting her head on his shoulder without saying a word he wrapped his arm around her sensing her troubles. "I…" she hesitated and he pulled her to his lap wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on the top of her head, "why is it so difficult?" she asked quietly.

"Life is harsh Yuzu-tan." Kensei walked down the hallway annoyed that Urahara had called him in on paperwork so late in the night, he heard two voices speaking lowly almost whispering as he reached the doorway of Urahara's office he knocked at the door, "one second," the Vizard's brow ticked,

"One second!? You woke me up—!" the words died at his throat at the scene on front of him, Urahara attempting to stand and Shiba Yuzu on his lap with her head resting at his neck with her Kosode open barely covering her chest, his eyes narrowed. "Didn't know you had company," Urahara opened his mouth to clear up the misunderstanding, but Kensei had already slammed the door shut and stormed away the blonde scientist sighed glancing down at the sleeping girl who had tear stains on her cheeks, his hand was resting just below the breast.

"Its for the best I suppose," he murmured removing his hand revealing the Hogyoku, "if he were to know the truth, he wouldn't forgive you as much as he cares about you Yuzu-tan." Urahara sighed again and closed the girl's Kosode to a decent level.


End file.
